


Elwin hangs out with Terick and the bramble team (Pre-cannon)

by RainbowKeepers7711



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKeepers7711/pseuds/RainbowKeepers7711
Summary: Elwin and Terick are roomates and Terick invites Elwin to hang out with him and the bramble team
Kudos: 1





	Elwin hangs out with Terick and the bramble team (Pre-cannon)

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! I’m really proud of this, it’s based off a headcannon I have that Elwin and Terick went to med school and Terick played bramble and was close friends with his teammates. Also I don’t know that much about gymnastics so yeah.
> 
> *Champions- a running drill that can be very difficult (in my opinion) if you don’t have stamina. To do the drill you run the whole thing at a 100% you go to the free throw line bend down and touch it and run back to the base line you then run to the half court line reach down and touch it and run back to the base line, then run to the opposite free throw line bend down and touch it and run back to the base line, then run to the opposite base line bend down and touch it and run all the way back to the base line.

“Hey Terick.” Elwin says without looking up from his textbook. He turns his head slightly to look at his roommate “How was bramble practice?” He asked. Terick flops onto the bottom bunk bed face first

“I don’t remember champions being that hard.” He looks out from his bed slightly to look up at Elwin “What are the chapters for reading and homework again?”

“Well it would make sense that they’re harder at first because your body isn’t used to running them and you don’t have the same stamina you used to because there was an off-season for 5 months. Also the chapters are 43 to 50 and an assessment for a patient is due on Wednesday and answer the questions in canvas for chapters 40-50 by Friday and we have a test in 3 weeks for chapters 40-60.

“Ok.” Said Terick before adding “hey would you want to hang out with me and some friends on Sunday?” Elwin thought for a minute before answering

“Yeah that sounds like fun.”

—–Time skip to Sunday—–

“Hi guys this is Elwin” Terick says. Elwin waves shyly as he and Terick walk up. There were 5 guys not including the two of them.

“Hi I’m Chad and this is Charlie” The two of them scoot over so that Elwin and Terick can sit on the picnic blanket. Charlie sticks his hand out

“Nice to meet you kind sir” Elwin shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Elwin says. Chad claps his hands together and calls

“Let’s get this party started.” And starts handing out sandwiches. Elwin had a ham and cheese sandwich, Chad had a BLT, Charlie had a grilled cheese, Will, had a peanut butter and banana sandwich, Phoenix had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, DJ had a party melt, and Terick had a ham and maynose sandwich.

After lunch was done they all went to the movies and saw the Lion King after they were finished they were walking through the old woods while Charlie ate milkduds. Eventually they came to a clearing and saw an old house. When they walked up to it they saw a bunch of old water balloons. So they did the logical thing, they started a water balloon fight combined with a game of base quest. The teams were Elwin and Terick Vs Charlie and Chad Vs Phoenix, DJ, and Will. At one point in the match to avoid getting hit Trick attempted a cartwheel to a back layout, and almost landed it but slipped on the grass and rolled down the hill which ended the match and the 6 remaining rolled down the hill after him. Eventually as the night came to an end it was time to go home.

“Is that my hoodie?” Terick turns to Elwin and asks.

“Maybe, I can take it off if you want.” He responds

“You don’t have to” Terick says “besides it is cold, and it’s really big on you it’s kinda cute.”

“Thanks Terick” Elwin says

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go home it’s getting late.” Terick says, and they both step into the light together.


End file.
